Batalla Entre Primos
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li nunca pensaron que por un simple juego, se verían involucrados en una penosa situación que los dejaría deseosos de volver a sentir la misma sensación que invadió su cuerpo cuando se vieron la primera vez. [AU]
1. La Llegada

_**Batalla Entre Primos**_

_**«DDR» **__Los personajes de __**SCC **__pertenecen al grupo__** Clamp**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_=La llegada=_

_* * *El visitar a tus familiares con dobles intenciones, no siempre resulta como uno espera. * * *_

**(Shaoran)**_  
_

Aprovechando que en todo Japón habrá puente vacacional durante este fin de semana por ser día feriado el próximo Lunes. Había decidido huir del ajetreo que se vive a diario en la imponente ciudad de Tokio, únicamente por ese pequeño periodo vacacional; por ello, opté por ir a visitar a mi molesta prima, Mei Ling, en su departamento ubicado en el pequeño y tranquilo pueblo de Tomoeda.

Mi prima Mei es la típica pariente que se vuelve alocada y eufórica cada vez que te ven llegar de visita; así que para poder salir con vida de su bien cuidadas garras pintadas de rosa pálido, se necesitó de varias horas de preparación psicológica y mental. Tanto que incluso se podría decir que practiqué arduamente para poder superar con vida, los abrazos de oso que ella acostumbra a dar.

En otras palabras, venía preparado para afrontar cualquier tipo de tortura femenina a la que probablemente me sometería; claro, a excepción de la que en estos momentos se presenta ante mis ojos.

Ya que ésta situación dista mucho de la realidad.

_¡Y con justa razón!_

Ya que impidiendo la entrada al departamento, se encuentra Mei Ling Li con sus brazos en la cintura y casi lanzando fuego por sus ojos. Y no solo lo digo porque el color de ojos de mi prima es de una extraña tonalidad rojiza.

—Hola para ti también Mei. —salude tratando de bajar la tensión en el ambiente, pero creo que en vez de eso, la empeora. Debido a que noté como su penetrante mirada se intensificaba cada vez más.

—¿Qué haces aquí Xiao Lang? —preguntó ella de manera directa, mientras permanecía sin moverse un solo centímetro de su posición actual e ignoraba olímpicamente mi saludo.

— Vine de visita, ¿acaso no se nota? —comuniqué lo obvio con una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro. Al ver la misma mirada de pocos amigos que ella tenía en el rostro, mi sonrisa desapareció por arte de magia— Ahora haz el favor de quitarte que estorbas. —ordené de forma cortante.

A regañadientes Mei Ling se quitó de la puerta, dándome paso al departamento en el cuál ella se hospedaba mientras cursaba la preparatoria.

Sin esperar recibir una cordial invitación, avancé hasta llegar al living. Allí coloqué la pequeña maleta que traía conmigo en la mesa de centro y me senté en el primer sofá que estuvo en mi camino para esperar a que mi prima se dignará a acercarse a explicar que le sucedía.

Por qué darme una explicación con lujos de detalles era lo que ella debía hacer, ¿cierto?

—Es en serio Xiao Lang —escuché que exigía, cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta que conducía al living— ¿Dime para que has venido? —retó Mei, llegando hasta donde me encontraba esperandola. La miré intrigado.

Ella se sentó en el sofá que se haya al lado mío, enviándome la misma mirada asesina que me regaló minutos atrás.

La verdad, me costaba trabajo entender el por qué de la actitud tan rara de Mei Ling; esto debido, a que ella nunca ha sido una chica de carácter hostil y siempre se había alegrado de que su primo favorito —o sea yo—, la viniera a visitar.

Dejé de tratar de pensar, en cuál era la verdadera razón que se haya oculta detrás de su comportamiento y hacerle conversación para averiguar por su propia el porque del mal trato que me dio.

—Vine a saludar a mi prima favorita. —mentí, esperando me creyera. Después de todo, nunca se me ha dado decir mentiras de forma natural.

Mei me miró con una expresión que denotaba no creer ni media palabra de lo que le dije, para luego sonreír como si tramara un plan siniestro entre manos.

_Típico._

—Si es así —dijo, mirándome directo a los ojos—, te puedes retirar que ya me saludastes, querido primo.

Fruncí el ceño, en símbolo de inconformidad.

Mi adorada prima me estaba corriendo, a ¡mí! ¿Quién se creía? Ella no tenía ningún derecho de correrme del departamento y no lo digo porque yo sea su primo. Lo digo porque este departamento, da la casualidad que pertenece a mi padre, lo que significa que por ende, puedo venir cuantas veces se me antoje sin consentimiento de mi fastidiosa prima.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté por si acaso entendí mal las palabras que emitió Mei.

Ella bufo.

—Lo que escuchaste, Xiao Láng.

Esas simples palabras dichas con su típico tono de chiquilla caprichosa, fue el detonante perfecto para que me enojara.

—En primera — comencé a enumerar las razones por las que no podía correrme—, sabes a la perfección que puedo venir a este lugar cuantas veces quiera, y en segunda, no me iré nada más por cumplirle el gusto a una chiquilla caprichosa como tú. —sentencie, levantándome de mi lugar.

—El contrató que mi padre firmó con tío Hien dice que...

Trató de objetar ella, sin embargo la hice guardar silencio interrumpiendo su sermón.

—Li Mei Ling, se a la perfección lo que dice el dichoso contrato. —interrumpí su discurso del famoso contrato.

¡Por favor! Ni que fuera tan torpe, como para ignorar las palabras que estipula el contrato de vivienda que mi padre, le hizo firmar a los padres de Mei Ling. Si hasta me lo sabía al derecho y al revés por si la situación lo ameritaba.

—Si lo sabes tan bien, por qué venistes sin avisar. —musitó en un lo que me pareció un susurro lastimero. Detalle que preferí ingnorar y responder a su pregunta indirecta.

—Clausula once del contrato de vivienda dice —indiqué y añadí, mirando la reacción de Mei de reojo—: Se le otorga permiso a Li Xiao Láng de hospedarse en todo momento en el departamento que ocupara Li Mei Ling durante los tres años que cursara la preparatoria en Tomoeda, Japón.

Esperé unos minutos a que replicara al respecto; no obstante ella prefirió no emitir palabra alguna a modo de reclamo, lo que indicó que el punto le había quedado perfectamente claro.

—Si me disculpas, subiré a instalarme a la habitación de huéspedes. —anuncié, tomado la maleta que descansaba en la mesa de centro y comenzando a avanzar hasta las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta.

—¡Has lo que quieras, Xiao Láng! —murmuro, molesta desde su posición— Nada más recuerda que en este departamento los chicos sufren las consecuencias de sus actos, durante las noches. —indicó con total dramatismo en su voz y sonando levemente amenazante.

—Si, lo que digas. —mencione, más para mí que para ella, al estar lo suficientemente alejado de Mei Ling y su infantiles amenazas.

Una sonrisa altanera se filtro en mi rostro, al llegar a la conclusión de que este viaje no era del todo en vano; ya que después de todo, podría divertirme con las infantiles amenazas que esa histérica intentaría hacerme para pasar un mal rato.

_Preaparate prima que el juego recién comienza._

Pensé llegando hasta la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes de este departamento, donde esperaría tranquilo el primer movimientos que Mei Ling realizaría en mi contra.

_*** * * Continuara...**_

* * *

*** * * Notas de la autora:**

«**N/A¹»** ¡Hey! ¿Cómo se encuentran por allá? Espero que bien para que reciban este pequeño proyecto que empezó como un OS, hasta convertirse en una pequeña historia.

«**N/A²»** Les recuerdo que un pequeño comentario, hace feliz a los autores.

**«N/A³» **Mil disculpas por la cacografía.


	2. La Persistencia De Una Chica

_**Batalla Entre Primos**_

_**«DDR» **__Los personajes de __**SCC **__pertenecen al grupo__** Clamp**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

_=La persistencia de una chica=_

_* * *Dejarse convencer a la primera, no siempre resulta una buena idea, sobretodo si tu mejor amiga es la culpable. * *_ *

(**Sakura**)

Para aprovechar que en todo Japón, este fin de semana será lo que comúnmente se conoce por puente vacacional, a mis amigas se les ocurrió la fabulosa idea de tener una noche de chicas. En donde nos pondríamos al tanto de lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas sin ser interrumpidas por terceras personas.

Lo malo de esta idea, es que yo no quiero ir. Debido a que soy un poco ingenua, defecto que sin duda, mis amigas lo aprovechan bastante bien al someterme a las lentas y dolorosas torturas que se realizan en esta clase de evento.

Por ello, es que en estos momentos estoy tumbada boca abajo en la cama que tengo en mi habitación, tratando de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para pensar en una idea que me saque del embrolló en el que yo sola me metí.

Sin embargo conforme transcurren los minutos, mi mente aún continúa en blanco; lo que indica que no podré salir librada de esta y me tocará sufrir las temibles consecuencias.

Dejé de imaginarme todo lo que mis desquiciadas amigas me harán, al llegar a la conclusión de que lo importante por ahora, es pensar en una solución rápidamente, ya que conociendo la característica puntualidad de una de mis verdugos, lo más seguro es que no tarde en venir por mi para evitar que huya a alguna parte lejos de ellas.

—¿Estas ahí dentro, Sakurita? —Como si la hubiera llamado telepáticamente, su melodiosa voz se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la puerta— Voy entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin darme tiempo a reccionar, escuché como la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y se cerro, dándome a entender que mis esperanzas de plan se habían esfumado al tener a mi verdugo invadiendo mi territorio.

Por culpa de que nunca he sido buena para pensar bajo presión lo único que pude hacer al verme asechada fue fingir que me había quedado dormida. Para ello, trate de no mover ni un sólo musculo e intente que mi respiración se acompasara.

Mientras sentía caminar por alguna parte de la habitacion a mi verdugo, los nervios de saber si sería descubierta me estaban carcomiendo lentamente.

—Ay, Sakurita —escuché que mencionó y posteriormente guardo silencio. No sabría decir si el tono que uso se debía a que creía mi actuación o a qué—. Si querías fingir lo hubieras hecho con alguna de las otras chicas —susurró muy cerca mío, dando a entender que había sido descubierta.

_¡Rayos! _

Me regañe mentalmente por haber olvidado por completo que de todas mis amigas, la que vendría a recogerme era la más observadora de todas, a la cuál, solo un verdadero experto en el arte de las mentiras lograría engañar.

—Bien amiga, me descubriste. —acepté, levantándome de la cama con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Al instante mis ojos verdes se toparon con la figura de mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouj. Ella lucía un vestido azul claro, sus cabellos negros los traía atados en una coleta haciendo que sus ojos azules resaltaran mejor.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en símbolo de que no le pareció mi actitud. Pero, ¡qué podía yo hacer!, cuando se tiene a cinco amigas que están más locas que el gato de Cheshire¹ de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Vamos Sakura, no tiene nada de malo que pasemos una noche en compañía de nuestras mejores amigas —indicó, Tomoyo, mientras agarraba una muñequita idéntica a mí que desacansaba en la cabezera de mi cama—. Después de todo el año que entra iremos a la universidad y tal vez, ya no podremos pasar tiempo juntas. —declaró con melancolía reflejada en su rostro.

Debía admitir que Tomoyo tenía un punto a favor; lo único malo, es que conocía a la perfección todo lo que esas cinco chicas eran capaces de hacer, sin la supervición de un adulto.

Por esa razón, era que quería buscar un plan para librarme de las garras perfectamente cuidadas de mis vanidosas amigas.

—Supongo que tienes mucha razón, Tomoyo—acepté ante su persistencia, mientras notaba como cambiaba su semblante drásticamente y colocaba la muñequita en su sitio—. Por eso..., las acompañaré a esa reunión ¿de acuerdo?

Solté un suspiro, al ceder ante la persistencia de Tomoyo.

—Entonces date prisa que quedé con las chicas de llegar temprano. —señalo más animada, al escuchar mi respuesta.

Murmuré un inaudible «ya voy», antes de disponerme a tomar mi bolso y salir de la habitación en compañía de mi chantajista mejor amiga.

Caminamos por el pequeño pasillo que conduce a las escaleras y bajamos por ellas; hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba mi madre, enseñándole a tocar el piano a mi hermano mayor, Touya.

Mi madre, Nadeshiko, levantó la mirada de las partituras que sostenía ente sus manos, en cuanto nos escuchó llegar y nos mostró una cálida sonrisa.

—Veo que convencistes al monstruo. —anunció, Touya mirándome de reojo.

—Touya, ya te he dicho ¡qué no soy ningún monstruo! —gruñí, ante el comentario infantil de mi hermano mayor.

Él, pese a que tiene veinticuatro años de edad, se comporta más infantil de lo que un niño de prescolar lo haría.

—Niños, detenganse —ordenó mi madre, a sabiendas que las batallas entre mi hermano y yo, terminaban mal—. Tomoyo, ¿se quedarán en tu casa? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Tomoyo, me miro por unos segundos. Queriendo descubrir si le había dicho la verdad a mi mamá; por mi parte, asentí en respuesta.

—No señora, iremos a casa de otra de nuestras amigas. —Se limitó a contestar con total cortesía.

—Ya veo —musitó mamá—. Entonces cuidense y si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en avisar, ¿les parece?

—Eso ni lo dudes, mamá —repondí, automaticamente y añadí antes de que Touya dijera alguno de sus comentarios infantiles en mi contra —: así que si nos disculpan, nos retiramos —mi madre y Touya, correspondieron a mi despedida con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza—. Los veré mañana. —sentencie yendo a la salida.

—Con su permiso, señora Kinomoto —oí que Tomoyo anunció—. Y descuiden, mañana les traeré a Sakura, sana y salva.

Sonreí al escuchar aquello último. ¿Sana y salva?, era una afirmación que ni ella misma se creía, al conocer a la perfección los traumas que sus planes de diversión pueden causar.

—¿Así que sana y salva? —No pude evitar soltar aquello, cúando tuve a Tomoyo cerca.

Ella no contesto, solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Lo que significaba una sola cosa...

La siempre buena y obediente Tomoyo Daidouji, mintió. Afirmación indirecta que me dio a entender que posiblemente esta noche, la recordaré por mucho tiempo.

Aunque ese presentimiento no lo podía sacar de mi cabezas, nos dirigimos a donde se llevaría acabo la terrible noche de chicas, mientras rogaba a todas las entidades místicas capaces de conceder deseos que nada malo ocurriera en esta noche y que me ayudarán a mantener mi integridad física en buen estado.

_*** * * Continuará...**_

* * *

*** * *Notas de la Autora:**

**«N/A¹» **_**Cheshire **_**:** Es un personaje ficticio en forma de gato que salé en la obra Alicia en el país de las maravillas del autor Lewis Carroll.

**«N/A²» **Aprovechando que los personajes quieren cooperar, aquí está el 2do capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Les preguntó ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya tienen una idea de lo que sucederá?

**«N/A³» **Mil disculpas por la cacografía.


	3. Los Temores De Shaoran

_**Batalla Entre Primos**_

_**«DDR» **__Los personajes de __**SCC **__pertenecen al grupo__** Clamp**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

_=Los temores de Shaoran=_

_* * * Se dice que cuando una desgracia va a ocurrir, primero viene la calma ¿será verdad? * * *_

**(Shaoran)**

Han transcurrido tres horas aproximadamente, desde que llegué a Tomoeda y me enfrente con Mei Ling y desde entonces, me la he pasado encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes que el departamento posee.

Para no andar haraganeando por toda la habitación, invertí estas largas y aburridas horas, en acomodar mis cosas en el armario de madera que hay en una de las esquinas y en idear como contraatacar al primer movimiento que realicé Mei Ling en mi contra.

Lo malo, es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer, ya en este lapso de tiempo que he permanecido en confinamiento solitario, mi adorada prima no parece dar rastros de vida. Pienso de esta forma debido, a que no ha hecho ningún sonido extraño que me indiqué que es el comienzo de su plan.

Lo cual de cierto modo, me provoca algo de miedo; ya que en otras ocasiones, las venganzas de Mei Ling Li incluyen torturas auditivas con la música al estilo K-Pop.

Género musical que no toleró en lo absoluto y menos, cuando hay que escucharlo a volúmenes que prácticamente destrozan los oídos de personas que viven a más o menos cuatro manzanas a la redonda, y no es por exagerado, pero eso lo vuelve agobiante para la salud de cualquiera.

Lo que me hace pensar, ¿qué diablos trama Mei para no colar K-pop en el equipo de sonido?

Solté un suspiro, mientras me dejaba caer en la cama matrimonial, vestida con un edredón azul que se encuentra en la habitación.

Una idea cruza por mi cabeza, al tiempo que fijó la mirada en el techo. Tal vez, estoy juzgando muy mal a Mei Ling y ella, está madurando; por ello, es que hasta el momento no ha decidido cumplir sus amenazas. Sí, seguramente es eso y sus palabras solo eran para ponerme a sufrir pensado en que me hará y yo, por exagerado le estoy tomando mucha importancia.

Sentí como una sonrisa se filtró por la comisura de mis labios, al llegar a esa conclusión.

—¿Mei Ling madurar? —susurré, desde mi posición.

¡Ja! Ese milagro sólo sucedería cuando el Sombrero¹ de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, dejará su locura de lado, es decir, nunca.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué rayos trama?

Decidí no darle más vueltas a las palabras de mi prima, en cuando noté que hacer falsas especulaciones no sirven más que para ponerme en un estado de nervios y llegar a ese punto, sencillamente no me lo puedo permitir, porque harían que bajará la guardia.

Y bajar la guardia, es malo ¿cierto? Ya que lograría que más fácilmente esté a la merced de Mei.

El sonido de mi estómago, corto el hilo de mis pensamientos. Lo que provocó que recordará que por culpa de la inolvidable bienvenida con la que mi prima me recibió, no he probado bocado en lo que va de la tarde.

Ante la persistencia que mi estomago hacía a cada segundo, no me quedó mas remedio que levantarme de la cama para ir en busca de comida.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación, la abrí un poco y con cautela asome la cabeza por ella, para comprobar que Li Mei Ling, no se encontrará dentro del perímetro.

Al no haber moros en la costa, salí más tranquilo del refugio que me brindaba esa habitación, decorada al estilo chino tradicional.

Por si las dudas la bruja malvada de extenciones y uñas postizas se encontraba cerca, andube en silencio. Hasta que llegué al varandal de la escalera. Desdé alli pude pude apreciar que la bruja, iba en compañía de dos chicas, rumbo al linving.

Maldije por lo bajo ante la imagen que se presentó ante mis ojos, y regrese sobre mis pasos, ya que conociendo lo maligna que puede llegar a ser Mei Ling, me obligaría a socializar con las que seguramente serían sus amigas y tener clones de «primas empalagosas», no estaba contemplado en mis mini vacaciones

Al igual que como salí de la habitación, volví a entrar, asegurándome de colocar el pestillo de la puerta. Después de todo, lo que menos deseaba era que ese grupo de chicas viniera a invadir mi espacio vital.

Mientras pensaba en que diablos hacer para librarme de tener que fingir ser buen primo, el sonido de mi celular comenzó a hacer eco por toda la habitación, logrando que mi ya de por si, mal humor aumentará a niveles desconsiderados.

Para evitar arrojar el pequeño aparato que descansaba en una mesa de noche, me apresure a ir por el. Llegué hasta el y no lo pensé dos veces para contestar con un «¿¡Qué!?» que salió disfrazado en forma de gruñido.

—¿Eres tú, Shaoran? —Se escuchó entre risas por medio de la bocina.

Rodé los ojos, volviendo a maldecir por lo bajo el haber contestado.

—¡No que va, soy el hada de los dientes! —indiqué hastiado y llendo hacia la ventana para tratar calmarme respirando el aire que entraba a través de ella—, claro que soy Shaoran ¿Quién más?

Se pudo apreciar otra sonora risa que provenía del pequeño aparato y luego un carraspeo, seguramente para tranquilizarse.

—Y dime... ¿Cómo te trata la vida, amigo?

Su pregunta en tomó por sorpresa, por qué mi amigo asiste a la misma universidad en la que yo estudio, por ende, significa que nos vemos a día diario. Aún así, preferir contestar a su pregunta fuera de lugar.

—Creo que me hubiera ido mejor estando cerca tuyo y de tus molestos comentarios de referentes a tus conquistas, Eriol. —acepté, viendo a una chica castaña y a una pelinegra que estaban apuntó de cruzar la calle que divide las dos aceras.

Ese par de chicas, provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal, como si me diera a entender que ellas venían al mismo lugar en el que yo me encontraba.

Pero, eso quería decir que Mei, tenía planeado...

—Eso quiere decir que te va mal en Tomoeda, ¿cierto? —Eriol, afirmó—, sí es así, ¿por qué no te vas de fiesta?

—Creo que tomaré tu consejo—acepté distante y añadí sin darle tiempo a rechistar—: tengo que colgar, nos vemos.

Arrojando el celular a la cama, volví a recorrer el pequeño trayecto que dirígia a las escaleras, para poder permanecer oculto y comprobar que mis sospechas eran solo eso, y que nada malo me sucedería en esta noche que todo parecía estar en mi contra.

_*** * * Continuará...**_

* * *

*** * * Notas de la Autora:**

**«N/A¹» **_**El Sombrero: **_También conocido por el Sombrero Loco es otro personaje ficticio de la obra de Lewis Caroll. Obra titulada en español por Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

**«N/A²» **Aquí está éste 3er capítulo en el que Shaoran, ya empieza a temer por lo que le sucederá si sus suposiciones son correctas. La pregunta sería ¿Qué piensa él que hará Mei para ganar la pequeña batalla de orgullos en la que se han involucrado? y ¿Cómo le afectará?

**«N/A³ » **Mil disculpas por la cacografía.


	4. ¿Ilusión?

_**Batalla Entre Primos**_

_**«DDR» **__Los personajes de __**SCC **__pertenecen al grupo__** Clamp**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_=¿Ilusión?= _

_* * * Tengo entendido que cuando nuestro subconsciente percibe que estamos en peligro, hace todo lo posible por mantenernos a salvo, ¿será por eso qué me siento observada? * * *_

**(Sakura)**

Haciendo de lado, el hecho de que para alargar el destino que debo enfrentar, traté de ganar tiempo distrayendome con cualquier cosa que se atravesará a nuestro paso; se puede decir, que llegamos a casa de nuestra amiga sin ninguna novedad.

Es por eso que ahora, luego de hacer todo lo humanamente posible para evitar llegar a la casa de las torturas femeninas, por fin estamos frente a frente al departamento en el que sería el evento de chicas, esperando a que nuestra amiga se digne a abrirnos las puerta.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que la puerta hecha de alguna madera muy fina, se abriera ante nuestros ojos. Dando paso a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos que viste una blusa negra de tirantes y una falda de mezclilla en color azul.

El nombre de esa chica es Mei Ling Li.

Ella, proviene de Hong Kong China, y tengo entendido que se mudo a Tomoeda para cursar sus estudios de preparatoria, en una escuela tranquila como lo es Seijo.

—Bienvenidas, chicas. —musitó, Mei. Demostrando que después de los dos años que ha vivido en Tomoeda, todavía tiene acento de su natal chino al hablar.

A mi parecer, su saludo salió más por cortesía que porque de verdad quisiera saludarnos, lo cuál me sorprendió un poco. Ya que cada vez que visitó el departemanto de mi amiga Mei Ling Li, el recibimiento que ella nos ofrece es euforico. Pero el que nos demostro en ésta ocasión es como decirlo..., ¿fuera de lo normal?

Ante el inusual comportamiento de Mei Ling, volteé a ver a Tomoyo de reojo, para saber si ella conocía el motivo por el cual nuestra amiga andaba extraña. Sin embargo, Tomoyo negó. Lo que significa que este comportamiento, va más allá que una depresión a causa de la moda.

Me dejé de atar cabos acerca de Mei, en cuanto nos cedió espacio para entrar. Ambas entramos al departamento y al instante, sentí la penetrante mirada de alguien encima de nosotros. Por lo que sin decir nada, me vi en la necesidad de echarle una rápida mirada a los alrededores del recibidor para comprobar que aparte de nosotras, nadie más se hallaba aquí.

En la planta baja, todo parecía en orden; no obstante, cuando mi mirada verdosa se posó en la baranda de las escaleras, me dio la sensación de haber visto a una silueta castaña observándome de entre las sombras.

_Acaso sería..., ¿qué fue mi imaginación?_

Me pregunté al notar que esa silueta, desapareció lo suficientemente rápido como para que pueda ser capaz de comprobar si se trataba de una alucinación de mi cabeza, generada para tener una excusa que me saqué del alcancé de mis psicópatas amigas.

_O... ¿se trataría de un fantasma?_

Un escalofrío me recorrió desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, al llegar a esa conclusión. Ya que el segundo puesto en la lista de temores de Sakura Kinomoto, era ocupado por los temibles fantasmas.

—¡Kinomoto, apresurate! —Mei Ling y su habitual temperamento, fueron los culpables de traerme a la realidad.

Así que para evitar toparme con el fantasma de las escaleras, desorientada apresure el paso para alcanzar a mis amigas.

Al llegar al living, me percaté de que aparte de Mei Ling y Tomoyo, mis amigas Chiharu y Naoko ya habían llegado también.

Estando más tranquila ante la idea de tener que pasar a la noche, en una casa aparentemente embrujada, me arrimé hasta colocarme en el sofá grande, quedando en medio de Tomoyo y Naoko.

—Gracias a los cielos que ya llegaron —musitó Chiharu sentada en otro de los sofas— que ésta —Desde su puesto señaló a Mei—. ¡Estaba por contagiarme su histeria! —sentenció.

—¿Y eso? —habló Tomoyo, adelantándose a la pregunta que surcaba en mi mente.

—Cosas sin importancia. —mencionó la aludida, restándole importancia al tema tanto con sus palabras como con sus movimientos corporales.

Chiharu soltó un bufido, antes de tomar de nuevo la palabra.

—¿Sin importancia? —Se volvió a quejar Chiharu —, si así lo fuera, no te habrías estado quejando con lo mismo, desde que llegamos.

—Vamos, Mei. Si surgió un problema sabes que puedes cuentarnos, ¿cierto? —sugerí, al ver la penetrante mirada con que Mei amenazaba a Chiharu—Además, para eso somos las amigas.

Mei Ling, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—El culpable es mi molesto primo. —soltó de golpe unos momentos después, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de una plaza que se encontraba desocupado.

Con esa declaración, las dudas que tenía acerca de su extraño comportamiento quedaron solucionadas. Debido a que mi amiga Li, alguna vez nos comentó acerca de lo molesto y enojon que resultaba ser su primo Shaoran¹.

Tanto así que incluso, ella me confirmó que su primo Shaoran Li era mil veces peor que mi hermano Touya y eso, ya es mucho decir.

_¡Con razón está así de molesta!_

—Bueno, chicas. Es mejor dejar de lado los temas familiares que sólo nos amargan la existencia, ¿no creen? —dijo Naoko que hasta el momento permanecía al margen de la situación. Todas asentimos a su lógica—. Estando todas de acuerdo, hay que iniciar con está noche de chicas cuanto antes, para que dé tiempo de contar todas las historias de terror que tengo preparadas.

Trague pesado al escuchar los planes de Naoko, ya que todo apuntaba a que ésta si sería una noche de torturas para Sakura.

—¿Y Rika? —En un vano intento por alargar otro poquito la hora de mi tortura, pregunte por el paradero de nuestra amiga que aún no había llegado.

—Pidió que la disculparamos, porque no podrá acompañarnos. —aclaró, Mei Ling.

Respuesta que por cierto no me esperé.

—Entonces... —murmuro Tomoyo, levantándose de su puesto — ¡Qué dé inicio la noche en donde las chicas estamos al mando! —anunció muy animada.

Ante eso, un coro de «¡Si!» se escuchó por toda la habitación. Respuestas que tomé que ya era el inicio de la noche más larga de toda mi vida.

_*** * * Continuará...**_

* * *

*** * * Notas de la Autora:**

**«N/A¹» **_**Shaoran**_**: **Como muchas ya saben, ésta es la pronunciación del nombre Xiao Lang en japonés.

**«N/A²» **Aquí está éste 4to, en donde, al parecer Sakura ya tuvo el primer contacto "visual" con Shaoran. Les pregunto: ¿ustedes creen qué

Sakura cambie de opinión acerca de lo molesto que es Shaoran?

**«N/A³ »** Mil disculpas por la cacografía. Nos vemos al próximo.


	5. Complicaciones

**Batalla Entre Primos**

**«DDR»** _Los personajes de __**SCC**__ pertenecen al grupo __**Clamp**_.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Complicaciones_

_* * *Nunca digas que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor... Porque si pueden * * *_

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo, cuando por tratar de comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, una chica de cabellos castaños casi me descubre. Por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces, me quité de su alcance de vista.

Quiero creer que ella no me vio. Que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia para que con esa mentira que me digo, me la pueda creer de verdad y así de ésta forma, pueda sentirme seguro en el campo de batalla donde todo es un territorio dominado por puras mujeres. Locas y acosadoras mujeres.

—Y qué pasa si me vio. —Me planteé a mi mismo esa otra alternativa, pues soy de los que piensan que en una situación difícil, auto hablarse nos ayuda a encontrar la mejor solución al problema.

Era una buena pregunta. Ya que si esa chica castaña me vio, significaría que existe una mínima probabilidad de que ella y Mei Ling se unan para hacerme la vida de cuadritos.

Y eso, definitivamente sería horrible para mí.

Sé que tengo que actuar rápido para huir del enemigo. Lo malo es que para salir del departamento de Mei, tengo que atravesar el recibidor y entre éste y la sala de estar, ahí un umbral que conecta ambos cuartos, por ende, si intento salir seré visto por las fierecillas esas.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo salir sin ser visto?

Trató de pensar en un plan, sin embargo por causa del miedo y nerviosismo que me corroen por dentro, no logró coordinar mis ideas correctamente. Ya que el único plan que tengo, es utilizar el internet de mi celular para tomar un veloz curso de magia que me permita aprender un hechizo para volverme invisible.

Suspire pesadamente. La magia, no es buena opción.

—¡Diablos!, de haber sabido que Mei Ling haría su fiesta exclusivamente de chicas, me habría quedado en casa. —susurré en un gruñido mientras daba un puñetazo en la pared.

Puñetazo que por cierto, me puso de peor humor porque me dolió. Pero eso, son solo detalles de la vida de este desdichado castaño.

Estoy seguro que si en este momento, alguien me preguntará si me arrepiento de haber viajado a Tomoeda. Diría: por supuesto que sí, debido a que la verdadera razón a cerca de éste supuesto viaje vacacional, únicamente se debía a escapar de las chicas acosadoras que asistían a la misma universidad que yo.

¿Cobarde? Lo más probable es que sí, pero prefiero traer el letrero de gallina en la frente, antes de morir por no aceptar ser novio de alguna de mis acosadoras o fans, como ellas se denominan.

Si no aceptó firmar mi sentencia de muerte saliendo con alguien en especifico, no es porque sea rarito que le tira al bando contrario, ni nada por el estilo; simplemente que me críe en una familia tradicionalista que tacha al amor como lo más sagrado de la vida, por lo que salir con cuanta chica se atraviese por mi camino, no está ni estará contemplado en mi estilo de vida.

Aunque los rumores que corren en la universidad de que soy un casanova, no ayudan a que crean mis palabras.

Tal vez, las mujeres son necias o yo que sé, ya que no captan qué aún existen hombres que prefieren esperarse a encontrar el amor para salir con una mujer.

Seguro es eso.

O tal vez..., existen muchos Eriol Hiraguizawa en el mundo y por eso piensan que todos somos unos mujeriegos... Pues quien sabe y a decir verdad, en este momento, ni me interesa descubrir la forma de pensar del género contrario para no desviarme de la crisis principal.

—Dudo que mi mala suerte se complique, ya sería mucho. —dije, alejándome del improvisado escondite en el que me encontraba, porque intuía que estar de pie junto a las escaleras era mal lugar para esconderse.

Sin plan y aún con hambre, volví sobre mis pasos hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Una vez adentro cerré la puerta con seguro y tomé lo necesario para poder valerme en cuanto saliera a las calles de Tomoeda. Porque aún pese a mi mala suerte, todavía tenía la esperanza de poder deambular libre por las calles sin preocuparme de Mei Ling y sus amigas. Después de todo,la esperanza es lo último que muere, ¿cierto?

Cuando tuve lo necesario, me senté en la orilla de la cama para esperar la señal que me indique que es el momento de huir lo más lejos de aquí.

— ¡Qué dé inicio la noche en donde las chicas estamos al mando! —Luego de un rato, se escuchó que anuncio una de las chicas que estaba en la planta baja del departamento. Se oía muy animada, muestra evidente de que estaban disfrutando de su velada, sin saber que exactamente arriba de ellas, yo me encuentro sufriendo por su culpa.

Ante la apertura de su noche, un coro de «¡Si!» retumbó por todo mi refugió temporal. Respuesta que tomé a que era el inicio de la noche más larga de toda mi vida. Además, ese grito de guerra, me afirmó que las cosas si se pueden complicar.

—Que alguien me proteja de las maldades de la demonio de ojos rojos. —rogué a sabiendas que pedir auxilió muchas veces no sirve de nada.

Creó que en mi situación actual, la frase más vale locas conocidas que locas por conocer, va muy acorde, concluí en mis pensamientos mientras cerraba mis ojos para esperar que alguien tuviera compasión de mí y me enviará un milagro divino.

Y es que por primera vez en toda la vida, el hijo de Ieran y Hien Li, estaba apuntó de caer en el abismo de la locura y todo porque sé lo que mi psicópata prima Mei Ling puede llegar a hacer por vengarse de mí y así ser ella, la que ría a último, ganando con esto, nuestra estúpida batalla entre primos que nos declaramos...

Por orgullo de ser un Li.

_*** * * Continuará...**_

* * *

*** * * Notas de la autora:**

**«N/A¹»**: Capítulo doble.

**«N/A²» **Disculpen por los errores de este capítulo y del próximo.


	6. Verdad o ¿reto?

**Batalla Entre Primos**

_Los Personajes de __**SCC**__ pertenecen al grupo __**Clamp**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Verdad o ¿reto?_

_* * *¿Qué opción tomar? Cuando ambas son horribles. * * *_

* * *

**(Sakura**)

—¿Qué me dicen de Espinel? —alcancé a escuchar que Tomoyo preguntó. Seguido de la lluvia de comentarios con respecto al susodicho.

«Espinel de primero es un completo tonto y engreído.»

«Cierto, no sé que le ven.»

« ¡Ja! Seguro es porque es hermano menor de un universitario.»

—¿Y de Kaori¹ de segundo año? —Esta vez fue el turno de preguntar de Mei Ling.

«Ella en realidad es una chica tímida.»

«Pero debido a las malas amistades es que término envuelta en las garras de la oscuridad»

«Así es, mando la timidez a volar para darle paso a la diversión.»

—Los gemelos Shirou² de último año son lindos. —declaró Chiharu, colocando unas nuevas víctimas sobre la mesa de juicios.

«Ambos se complementan en su carácter.»

«Son como decirlo... El bueno y el malo.»

«¡Exacto a si son! Además, al ser gemelos, les dan variedad a las chicas para que podamos escoger.»

Entre ese tipo de comentarios por parte de mis amigas, es que ha transcurrido la noche de chicas que Mei Ling preparó.

Por mí parte, por estar pensando en la figura castaña que vi cuando llegue, es que no he puesto demasiada atención a la amena plática. Ya que de solo plantearme que la silueta que puede ver, se haya tratado de un fantasma, me pone con los nervios de punta.

Porque una cosa es tener que aguantar a mis locas amigas y otra muy diferente, es tener que estar bajo el mismo techo que un fantasma.

Eso definitivamente no estaba contemplado como acto en la noche de tortura.

—¡Cómo que no lo has hecho! ¡Si llevas años con él! —Esa afirmación por parte de Chiharu, me trajo devuelta a la realidad.

¿Hacer qué?

Me pregunte a mi misma, debido a que no tenía idea de que iba el tema en curso.

Por lo que confundida y a pesar de las quejas que iba a recibir por no prestar atención al chisme del siglo, me había planteado preguntarle a mi amiga más cercana de lo que ocurría. Sin embargo la culpable habló antes de que hiciera el ridículo.

—Chiharu, no grites —silencio Mei Ling, adquiriendo una pose de indignación—. Además, sino lo he hecho no es culpa mía, es del aburrido de Ryuu. —aclaró con un sonrojó en sus mejillas.

Ver a Mei sonrojada me sorprendió, porque ella es la típica chica que rara vez se pone nerviosa. Así como también, me ayudo a comprender de que iba el tema en cuestión.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche, agradecí al «fantasma» por captar la mayor parte de mis pensamientos en él; ya que de lo contrario, hablar del tema que Chiharu y Mei se referían, habría provocado que me la pasara con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

—Mi turnó —celebró Mei, levantándose de su puesto—. Yo elijo a...

Trague pesado. Al parecer hacía tiempo habían dejado de opinar acerca de los chicos que asisten a la misma escuela que nosotras, y al parecer la actividad de ahora, se trataba de un juego.

Para desgracia, este juego ya lo había visto en otra ocasión, por lo cual sabía que sí buscaban con la mirada a quien sería su siguiente víctima, sólo significaría una cosa, estaban jugando a verdad o reto.

Y todas corríamos peligro. En especial yo.

«Que no diga Sakura» Me repetía mentalmente para ahuyentar el mal presentimiento que sentía.

—Kinomoto —señaló Mei, en cuanto término de buscar a su víctima. Por mi parte, sentí que el alma se me salía—. ¿Qué prefieres, verdad o reto? —cuestionó a una pálida Sakura.

—¿Ninguna? —pregunté, esperando misericordia por parte de mi verdugo de ojos rojos.

—Esa opción no ésta contemplada, Sakurita. —informó Tomoyo, lo que ya sabía.

—Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida. —Se quejó Chiharu, apretujando uno de los cojines de la sala de Mei.

—Es verdad, sino te aguantas te torturare con mis historias de terror. —amenazó Naoko.

Claro me tachaban de miedosa por no seguir su juego, porque para a ellas no les era difícil escoger entre una verdad o un reto. Pero para mí, sí es difícil.

Más cuando ambas opciones son aterradoras.

Ya que si digo verdad, pueden decirme que tengo que aceptar cual de los dos gemelos Shirou es más lindo y si digo que Subaru, le van a decir a su hermano, y Kamui Shirou me da miedo.

Por otro lado, si digo reto que tal si me obligan a que le confiese a Espinel Hiraguizawa que me gusta y ¡no es así!

¿Qué puedo elegir?

Una verdad que puede causar dolor o un reto que puede causar humillación.

—Y bien, Kinomoto. ¿Qué eliges? —volvió a preguntar Mei Ling, sólo que esta vez, detecte que sus palabras sonaron a orden.

—Yo elijo r-reto. —musite nerviosa. Teniendo claro que una humillación es pasajera, en cambio, vivir con la mirada violeta del mayor de los Shirou, sería una gran hazaña.

—¡Así se habla Kinomoto! Tu reto será... —apremió Mei Ling guardando silencio para hacerla de emoción— ¡Darle un beso a mi primo!

Se escuchó por toda la estancia, seguido de un montón de vitoreó dirigido hacía ella por tan buen desafío.

—¿Por qué? —lance en un miserable lamento. Mientras me imaginaba la cara de terror del primo de Mei.

Porque ese inocente chico, sin saber, también se vio en vuelto en el juego del terror que cuatro locas organizaron.

Que alguien me salve, me desaparezca o que se yo, no importa lo que hagan; siempre y cuando me liberen de este reto que durará por más tiempo del que demora una simple humillación pública.

Porque aceptemoslo. Es mil veces mejor mentirle al engreído del colegio que un trauma con un beso, a un niño que ni siquiera conoces en persona.

_*** * * Continuará...**_

* * *

*** * * Notas de la desaparecida autora:**

«**N/A¹»** Ha pasado mucho desde que anduve por estos rumbos y tengo buenas razones de mi ausencia, pero para no hacerselas larga, nada más les diré que la vida es maligna conmigo.

Desgraciadamente con lamentarse no se consigue nada, así que por ello, me decidí desquitar con Shaoran, Sakura y de paso Kamui.

«**N/A²»**Si queda alguien por ahí. Me gustaría que me dijeran que opinan de ¿Qué Sakura le tema a Kamui? Yo creo que está mal, porque Kamui es lindo.

«**N/A³»** Les dejo los nombres:

_**1\. Kaori**_: Esta chica es un invento mío, por no decirles que soy yo, porque Kaori S. me llamó en algunos sitios.

_**2\. Gemelos Shirou**_: En realidad son los gemelos vampiros (Subaru y Kamui) de Tsubasa Chronicles, así que ellos también son propiedad del G. Clamp.


	7. Cosas de Mujeres

_**Batalla Entre Primos**_

_«__**DDR**__» Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al grupo Clamp_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

_Cosas de Mujeres_

_* * *Las mujeres, sencillamente son un tema fuera de mi alcancé * * *_

**(Shaoran)**

—Entonces Espinel Hiraguizawa es igual a mi amigo Eriol, me preguntó si será pariente suyo —murmuré en cuanto llegué a esa conclusión. Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de lado el tema del supuesto pariente de Hiraguizawa y continúe con mi método de distracción—: Kaori se volvió una pérdida por causa de sus amigas y los gemelos Shirou asemejan al signo géminis. —continúe con las conclusiones a las que llegué para que no se me olvidaran.

Y todo porque gracias a los altavoces que al parecer venían incluidos en las cuerdas vocales de Mei Ling y compañía, me enteré de como ese grupito de chicas, clasificaban a los que supuse eran compañeros suyos en la preparatoria.

Lo más preocupante, es que a mí nada de eso me importaba, pero por causa de la forma en la que lo contaban, se me quedó grabada la información, mejor que cuando estudio alguna de las materias que curso en la universidad.

Seguramente ellas serían de buena ayuda para la temporada de exámenes. Además de que ganarían dinero por su prestar su ayuda.

Suspire fastidiado y me revolví el cabello con una de mis manos. Por todo esto, ya estaba comenzando a pensar tonterías; sin embargo ya lo veia venir. Sabía de antemano que por estar en cautiverio durante varias horas en algún momento me pasaría factura y lo peor, es que todavía no había escuchado la señal que me dijera que era momento para huir sin mirar atrás.

Sé que cualquier chico en mi lugar, lo pasaría engrande escuchando de las cosas que las mujeres hablan cuando supuestamente no tienen hombres cerca, pero yo no.

Yo ya estoy hastiado de escuchar chismes a cerca de personas que ni siquiera conozco.

Además, estoy seguro que Mei Ling y la chica castaña, son tan malignas que ni siquiera les han dicho a las otras parlanchinas que hay un chico cerca de ellas, «grabando» en su cabeza todo lo que dicen. De lo contrario, estoy seguro que le habrían bajado unas rayitas a su tono de voz.

O quien sabe.

Tal vez estoy subestimando a mi psicópata prima y estoy en un error; y la idea de ellas, es torturarme con los chismes que intercambian.

—Mierda, no entiendo a las mujeres. —acepté en contra de mi voluntad y es verdad, porque cuando creo que voy un paso adelante que ellas, todo se vuelve en mi contra. Alejándome a millones de años luz de su retorcida forma de pensar.

Un claro ejemplo de ello, serían las empalagosas de mis hermanas.

—Mi turno, escojo a Mei —Se volvió a escuchar desde la planta de abajo—. ¿Qué elijes, verdad o reto? —sonreí burlón desde mi asiento en el borde de la cama, al parecer las chicas dejaron de meterse con inocentes y decidieron hacerse sufrir entre ellas con lo que creí, ser el juego de verdad o reto.

—Verdad. —No tardó mucho en dejarse oír la decisión de Mei.

¿Verdad? Nah está fácil.

Su elección me decepciono. Habría preferido que escogiera reto para que sufriera un poco y sentirme bien conmigo, porque también ella está sufriendo. Pero ni modo, es ella, además, todavía tengo oportunidad de hacerla sufrir con lo que la pongan a aceptar.

—¿Lo has hecho con Ryuu? —indicó la misma voz de antes, provocando un sonrojo de mi parte.

Verdades como esas, no me sirven, ni me interesan saber.

Ante la pregunta indiscreta, hubo un prolongado silencio en la planta de abajo. El cual me sorprendió, porque indican que al parecer mi prima no es tan sínica y al menos tiene una pizca de dignidad.

—¡Cómo que no lo has hecho! ¡Si llevas años con él! —Se quejó la misma chica que interrogaba a Mei, confirmando mis dudas de que en efecto, Mei no era tan desenfrenada en las relaciones amorosas que ha tenido.

Armado de valor me dispuse a bajar a aclararles que confiarán en mi prima, porque no todas eran igual a la pérdida de Kaori, no obstante lo más lejos que llegué fue a la puerta, debido a que Mei silencio a su amiga para que no expusiera su vida íntima a los cuatro vientos.

— Además, sino lo he hecho no es culpa mía, es del aburrido de Ryuu. —aclaró Mei. Mandando con ello, las expectativas que tenía acerca de Mei Ling a volar muy lejos.

Harto de todos las imágenes traumantes que esas chicas estaban colocando en mi cabeza, decidí que ya era el momento para largarme de aquí e irme a hospedar a un hotel.

Silencioso salí de la habitación. Cuando llegué al barandal de la escalera, primero me asome hacía abajo para comprobar que no anduvieran haciendo nada indebido, al notar todo en calma, baje las escaleras hasta posicionarme cerca del umbral de entrada a la sala.

Desde mi nuevo e improvisado escondite, se podía escuchar todo mejor, incluso el moribundo: «Elijo r-reto» que mencionó la nueva víctima.

Sentí un poco de pena por esa chica. Ya que a juzgar por su moribundo susurro, puedo asegurar que no le gustaba esa clase de juegos, lástima por ella.

—¡Así se habla Kinomoto! Tu reto será... —apremió Mei Ling guardando silencio para hacerla de emoción e ignorando el «no quiero jugar» disfrazado en el susurro de su amiga— ¡Darle un beso a mi primo!

Se escuchó por toda la estancia, seguido de un montón de vitoreó dirigido hacía Mei Ling por tan buen desafío. Por mi parte, yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo por haber sido envuelto en un estúpido juego de chicas.

—¿Por qué? —lanzó la chica que me tenía que besar en un miserable lamento.

Yo gruñi por lo bajo, en mi opinión el que debía quejarse sería yo, por haber sido involucrado sin mi consentimiento. Además, a la susodicha le había tocado un buen castigo y cualquiera en su lugar, se apresuraría a ir a buscarme para recibir su «reto».

No por nada, la mayoría de la población femenina se moría por recibir atención por parte mía. Después de todo, soy Xiao Lang Li, uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad de Tokio.

Y una chiquilla de preparatoria, no creo que se resista a mis encantos.

Lo dudo.

_*** * *Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

«_**N/A¹»**_ En el capitulo anterior, se me paso por alto decirles que Ryuu también es personaje de Clamp.

_**«N/A²» **_Así como Shaoran no entiende a las mujeres, yo no entiendo a los hombres, o al menos, a este hombre, porque se contradice mucho ¿verdad?


	8. Arrepentimiento

_**Batalla Entre Primos**_

_**«DDR»**__ Los personajes de __**SCC**__ son propiedad de grupo __**Clamp**__._

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Arrepentimiento_

_* * * Hacer una confesión falsa de amor es mejor que besar a un desconocido, ¿cierto? Bueno ¡Da igual! El pasado no se puede cambiar * * *_

**(Sakura)**

—No, por favor. —implore por décima vez para que Mei Ling, declinara en la idea de mandarme a buscar a su primo para darle un beso y así cumplir con mi reto.

Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosas con tal de que cambiará de opinión, pero desgraciadamente, una de las cualidades de mi amiga de ojos rojizos es ser persistente, como aquella vez en la que obligó a Chiharu para que se le declarara a su actual novio.

¡Demoró un mes insistiendo!

En otras palabras, hacerla decir no, es más complicado que convencer a Tomoyo de que me dejé de grabar cuando traigo los trajes que ella confecciona puestos.

—Vamos, Sakura. Elegiste reto así que te aguantas. —Me recordó Chiharu, aún estrujando el cojín perteneciente a los sofás de Mei.

Ver a Chiharu masacrando el pobre cojín me dio algo de miedo, porque me imaginé que la estrujada podría ser yo por cobarde.

—Es cierto, además no creo que sea tan malo —musitó Tomoyo, mientras me dirigía una mirada de ánimo—. Sería peor para ti que Naoko te cuente sus historias de terror. —añadió mirando a la susodicha, la cual sonrió mostrándome un libro de pasta negra y letras góticas.

Ahora un escalofrío me recorrió por el cuerpo, al ver el libro de historias de terror que Naoko siempre traía consigo.

—Ya escuchaste, Sakura. Tienes que cumplir si o si. —sentenció mi verdugo. Sin mostrar intención de cambiar de reto.

—Hago lo que quieras, pero por favor el beso, no —volví a intentar. Ya que pase lo que pase no quería involucrar a un niño inocente—. ¡Ya sé! a cambio le digo a Kamui que me gusta. —sugerí. Pues no era ningún secreto que ese Shirou me daba miedo.

Porque su fría mirada violeta, congelaría el día más caluroso.

—Debes estar desesperada, ¿eh? —Yo asentí en respuesta, creyendo que había ganado y no besaría a nadie—. Aún así, no he cambiado de opinión y como no creo que lo hagas, me tendrás que traer algún objeto de mi primo como muestra. —Mei aumentó su reto. A un nivel peor, cabe aclarar.

Y antes de que replicará que un beso era suficiente, las chicas me empujaron hasta la salida de la habitación. No sin antes desearme buena suerte y un «tarda lo que quieras, pero cumple».

Así que con los nervios a flor de piel, me encamine a donde iniciaban los peldaños de las escaleras. Allí permanecí un buen rato, observando la planta alta como si fuera el camino que me lleva directo a la horca.

Bueno, prácticamente ese camino si me dirige a cumplir una cruel sentencia; sentencia que por cierto, yo sola me gane, por no pensar correctamente y escoger lo que creí ser más fácil.

Arrepentirse ya no vale la pena. Me dije a mi misma.

Lanzando un suspiró, empecé a subir los peldaños de la escalera, mientras en mi mente me imaginaba como reaccionaria el involucrado.

¿Se enojaría? ¿Me gritaría? ¿Me dejaría besarlo? ¿Pondrá resistencia? O ¿Qué tal si el niño me demanda por acoso?

Eran las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza, entorno a lo que sucedería por culpa de mi imprudencia.

Ahora, me arrepentía de haber escogido reto para mala suerte, no se puede retroceder el tiempo, ni aunque lo implore desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Lastima por mí...

—¿Fantasma no me quieres llevar? —cuestioné en cuanto terminé de subir los peldaños. No hubo respuesta, lo que indicó que mi última carta no sirvió de mucho y que a al señor fantasma de las escaleras no le interesa una chiquilla cobarde como yo.

Así que temerosa, fui hasta la habitación de huéspedes en la que se hallaba el primo de Mei Ling.

Me quedé afuera mirando la puerta de la habitación por un buen rato, mientras me armaba de valor para entrar o para salir huyendo directo a mi casa, donde le pediría a Touya que no me dejara salir nunca más.

Al final, mi cobardía fue más grande y terminé escapando, aunque solo un par de metros lejos de la habitación de huéspedes.

Para no regresar hasta donde mis amigas, quienes seguramente me criticarían. Solo retrocedí sobre mis pasos hasta llegar a la recamara de Mei, donde me escondería hasta que se hiciera más noche y el primo de mi amiga ya se encontrará en los brazos de Morfeo.

De ésta forma no habría problema con besar al descendiente de los Li, ni con tomar una de sus cosas para probar que cumplí mi reto.

Ese sería mi plan.

Pero por el momento, tendría que permanecer encerrada. Por lo que con plan tácticamente trazado, entré a la recámara de Mei que se encontraba a oscuras.

Para que nadie más me sorprendiera, cerré la puerta con seguro y me recargue de ella.

—Al fin, a salvó. —susurré aliviada.

Sentía mi respiración agitada, lo bueno era que por primera vez, mi plan marchaba a la perfección. Sin embargo mi alegría, se esfumó en cuestión de segundos a causa de lo que allí se encontraba.

Eso me dejó sin palabras...

Y mando a mi alma a volar muy lejos de mi cuerpo.

Porque al parecer los fantasmas si existían y de paso, seguían las tendencias modernas, ya que la melodía que resonaba en la habitación de Mei indicaba que era de un celular y por instinto sabía que no era de ella.

Por ende, solo significaba que pertenecía a un ser fuera de éste mundo.

Sabía que nada bueno saldría de una noche al lado de mis amigas y aún así, nadie me creyó. Todos me tacharon de paranoica.

—No me hagas nada, señor fantasma. —rogué cerrando los ojos, mientras estaba a la espera de lo que sería mi final.

_*** * * Continuará...**_

* * *

*** * *Notas de la autora:**

**«N/A¹»: **Hola a todos. ¿Cómo se encuentran por allá? Esperó que muy bien. Bueno, cambiando de tema, aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 de ésta peculiar historia; aquí Sakura, ya se encontró con su «señor fantasma» ¿cómo creen que reaccioné ella? o ¿qué creen que le haga el «fantasma»?


	9. Primer Encuentro

_**Batalla Entre Primos**_

_**«DDR»**__ Los personajes de __**SCC**__ pertenecen al grupo __**Clamp**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_=Primer Encuentro=_

_* * * Me queda claro que escoger lo menos predecible, no siempre es bueno. * * *_

* * *

**(Shaoran)**

Me tomó un par de minutos darme cuenta que si esa chica no me quería besar, no tenía porque afectarme en lo absoluto; sin embargo para desgracia mía, su comentario de: «¿por qué?» me había sonado a queja y se clavó como una estaca directo en mi orgullo.

¡Por Dios! ¡Me era ilógico! Pero resultaba cierto que esa chiquilla hirió mi orgullo masculino por culpa de su ridículos lloriqueos, cuando el único que debía rechistar tendría que ser yo, por ser inmiscuido en asuntos que no me conciernen.

Por ello, en cuanto mis neuronas pudieron procesar correctamente la situación, por instinto salí disparado del pasillo.

Corrí rumbo a la planta alta, mientras escuchaba de fondo: —Ya escuchaste, Sakura. Tienes que cumplir, sí o sí. —dicho por nada más y nada menos que mi prima, Mei Ling.

Al llegar arriba, sentía que mi corazón latía rápidamente debido a la carrera que tuve que dar, pero aún era blanco fácil por encontrarme a la intemperie, por ende, no me podía confiar. Así que con astucia busqué un lugar para esconderme de esa chiquilla hiere orgullos.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que de forma rápida analicé los lugares que tenía para encontrar un escondite.

Mi habitación temporal, o sea, la habitación de huéspedes no era opción ya que sería el primer lugar en el que me buscarían, así que ese escondite quedaba descartado. El baño, no, sería muy obvió, pero entonces, ¿a dónde iría?

—¡Diablos! —mascullé al aire.

Comenzaba a desesperarme por no encontrar el lugar adecuado; sin embargo, por obra del destino, mi escondite apareció.

Casi como si se iluminará por una señal divina, el lugar perfecto para esconderme, apareció frente a mis ojos...

La habitación de Mei Ling.

¡Sí! Ahí me mantendría a salvo de la chiquilla que debía darme el beso. Ya que difícilmente, pensarían que yo estaría oculto en territorio enemigo.

Por lo que teniendo el escondite perfecto en la mira, me dirigí allí.

A grandes zancadas avancé los pocos metros que me separaban de la recamara de Mei. Una vez que llegué a la entrada, abrí la puerta y me introduje dentro.

A diferencia del pasillo, dentro de la habitación reinaba la oscuridad, lo que hacía difícil el poder caminar a través de ella, por lo que saqué mi celular para alumbrarme el camino y así evitar tropezar con algún extraño objeto que se hallara en el suelo.

En cuanto sostuve el celular entre mis manos, comencé a indagar entre todas la aplicaciones que tenía guardadas en el pequeño aparato, hasta que di con la indicada.

Seleccioné la opción de «linterna» en nivel uno de intensidad, y enseguida, moví la mano con la que sostenía el celular para ver que cosas me rodeaban en los territorios de mi prima.

Divisé un armario en una de las paredes, un pequeño escritorio, una cama matrimonial, dos mesas de noche las cuales sostenían una lampara y un reloj despertador respectivamente. Además, mi teoría resultó cierta, y el suelo estaba llenó de ropa y zapatos por doquier, lo que indicaba que mi primita no tenía sentido de la limpieza.

Suspire resignado y preferí no prestarle mucha atención al relajo en el que vivía.

Al no haber muchos asientos aquí dentro, me encamine hacía la cama.

Me subí en el mueble con todo y zapatos, pues ¡total a mí no me tocaba lavar esa ropa!, y ahí me instalé a esperar a que Mei y sus amigas me encontraran.

Una vez istalado, apagué la lámpara y dejé el celular en mi regazo por si se ameritaba.

Esperaría paciente, a que alguna de las chicas viniera hasta mi y ya después, pensaría en que hacer para librarme del dichoso beso. Porque soy del típico chico que piensa mejor cuando se es presionado.

—Sakura. —Mientras estoy a la espera, el nombre de la afortunada se me vino a la mente y como si de un hechizo se tratará, lo pronuncié en un susurró.

Ese nombre en lo particular me gustaba, porque me recordaba a las flores de cerezo que se dan en primavera. En mí opinión, ese nombre es hermoso, tanto en su pronunciación japonesa como en la china.

Me preguntó si la chica será hermosa...

Pensé en medio de mi divagación, no obstante más tardo ese pensamiento en instalarse dentro de mí que en desaparecer.

Sacudí la cabeza con desesperó para ahuyentar ideas tontas de mis pensamientos. ¡Por favor! Yo no podía pensar en como sería esa chica, o ¿sí?

Por supuesto que no... Imposible e racional.

En ese asunto me encontraba, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y cerrada de manera rápida, pero no lo suficiente para mi vista, ya que alcancé a notar que quien entró se trataba de una silueta femenina.

Diablos..., ya valí.

Cruzó por mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que notaba como la intrusa se giraba para seguramente cerrar la puerta con seguro.

¿Acaso... Me descubrió?

Con los nervios a flor de piel y un puñado de dudas arremolinándose en mí, el nerviosismo me atacó. Por nada del mundo, quería que se percatara de mi presencia, por lo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para respiras lo más silencioso posible.

—Al fin, a salvo. —escuché que susurró. Reconocí que esa voz, pertenecía a la misma chica que como reto le había tocado besarme.

Maldije por lo bajo. Al tener a la tal, Sakura cerca mio, significaba problemas, aunque tal vez si permanecía en silencio ella no notoria mi presencia.

¡Eso haría! Asemejaría a una estatua viviente para que Sakura no apuñalara mi orgullo aún más.

No obstante, cuando queremos hacer algo sin ser descubiertos, siempre habrá una persona que se interponga para impedir nuestro cometido y en éste caso fue Eriol.

Él me llamó al celular, provocando que la melodía que traía de tono comenzará a resonar por toda la habitación. Logrando que de ésta forma, mi plan se esfumara más rápido de lo que creí.

Volví a maldecir a mi suerte y de pasó, la existencia del Hiragizawa. Ya que mi destinó se vio frustrado por culpa suya.

Así que al no tener otra alternativa, me dispuse a salir de las sombras. Estire uno de mis brazos para encender la lámpara de noche y la chica pudiera ver mi presencia.

—No me hagas nada, señor fantasma. —Antes de tocar el interruptor, ese comentario llegó a mis oídos, dejándome sin palabras.

Me descolocó por completo. ¿Fantasma? Ella, Sakura creía en fantasmas, pues cuantos años tenía, ¿cinco?

—¿Señor Fantasma? —decidí no quedarme con las ganas y preguntar desde las sombras—. ¿Crees que soy un fantasma?

—S-sí. —indicó ella con voz temblorosa. Lo que me dio a entender que ella, sí creía en los fantasmas.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero... —hice una pausa, en lo que prendía la luz— No soy fantasma, estoy hecho de carne y hueso.

La luz iluminó la habitación. Mostrándome de ese modo, a una linda chica recargada de la puerta. Ella tiene cabellos castaños claros, piel clara y sus ojos están fuertemente cerrados. Seguramente a causa del miedo al fantasma.

Aunque no me mostró el color de sus ojos, debo admitir que se veía linda.

—E-en s-serio. —volvió a indagar, lo cual me dio ternura. Debido a que rara vez se ve a una chica de quince años aproximadamente, temblando de miedo por un supuesto fantasma.

—Habló en serio. Y sino abres los ojos nunca lo sabrás. —mencioné lo más calmado que pude para que me creyera.

Al parecer así lo hizo, ella confió en mí. Y me lo demostró, abriendo sus ojos.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y enseguida, me mostró unos lindos ojos de color verde esmeralda. Ese detalle, la hizo lucir aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Cuando abrió sus ojos por completó, por unos instantes me vio confundida. Sin embargo, no le di importancia a ese detalle, pues, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí que me perdía en esa mirada verdosa.

—¿Quién eres, tú? —cuestionó ella, rompiendo el encanto en el que me vi envuelto.

Por mi parte lo único que logré articular, fue un «¿eh?» a secas. Ya que me costaba creer que ella, no supiera que era el primo de la odiosa de Mei Ling Li.

_* __*** * Continuará...**_

* * *

* * ***Notas de la autora:**

**«N/A**¹» Aprovechando que tengo un poco tiempo y que Shaoran decidió cooperar, aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 de esta historia.

Aquí el «señor fantasma» de Sakura ya hizo aparición, además, de que ya han tenido su primer encuentro. Aunque al parecer, no fue lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba.

«N/A²» A partir de aquí, los capítulos serán más extensos. Para que ese par pueda decir más detalles a cerca de su interacción.


	10. Confusión

**Batalla entre Primos**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del **Grupo Clamp.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

_=Confusión=_

_* * *Resulta extraño que un desconocido provoque muchas reacciones en mi interior. * * *_

**(Sakura)**

—No me hagas nada, señor fantasma. —rogué cerrando los ojos, mientras estaba a la espera de lo que sería mi final.

Me pareció que el tiempo comenzó a correr de manera más lenta, lo cual no me sorprendió, pues creí que se debía a que me encontraba en la misma habitación junto con un ser de otro mundo.

Estando con los ojos cerrado me sentía desprotegida, pero prefería eso, a ver con mis propios ojos como el fantasma de la casa de Mei Ling me lastimaba. Porque estoy segura que eso hará, me lastimará para vengarse de lo que le hicieron en su otra vida.

Quería gritarle a mis amigas que vinieran a ayudarme, pero sentía que la voz no me saldría de los labios, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que permanecer a merced del fantasma, esperando que por permanecer en silencio, al menos tuviera un poco de consideración en lo que me haría.

Aunque lo dudaba.

Lo sé. Por culpa del miedo comenzaba a perder la cordura, lamentablemente por la fobia a los fantasmas que tengo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Señor fantasma? —Una eternidad después, el fantasma decidió hablar. Debo admitir que en su tono identifique curiosidad— ¿Crees qué soy un fantasma? —volvió a cuestionar.

A decir verdad, me resultaba ilógico que un fantasma se pusiera a dialogar con su siguiente víctima y aún más que me preguntará si creía que era un fantasma; seguro lo decía, porque aún no entendía que ya había pasado a otra vida.

Ese detalle provocó que sintiera pena por él.

—S-sí. —Le respondí con voz temblorosa, y no supe si se debía al miedo o a la pena ajena que sentía.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero... —volvió a hablar, haciendo una pausa. La cual pensé que era para prepararse a atacar — No soy fantasma, estoy hecho de carne y hueso. —musitó.

Me dio la impresión que encendieron una luz, pero no le di importancia a ese detalle, ya que se podía deber a muchas causas.

—E-en serio. —cuestioné temerosa, pues difícilmente creía que se encontraba diciendo la verdad.

—Habló en serio. Y sino abres los ojos nunca lo sabrás. —indicó calmado.

Tras soltar un casi imperceptible suspiro, decidí confiar en el supuesto fantasma de carne y hueso.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, casi como si temiera enfrentarme a la realidad.

En cuanto los tuve del todo abiertos, estoy segura que la duda se hizo presente en ellos y con justa razón, ya que efectivamente, mi «señor fantasma» resultó ser un chico de carne y hueso.

Él se hallaba instalado en la cama de Mei Ling. Posee caballos castaños que a simple vista da la impresión de que no se los cepilla, además, desde mi posición me di cuenta que entre sus manos tiene un celular —seguro de ahí provenía la melodía.

Su presencia me dio curiosidad. Quería preguntarle quién era él y qué hacía en la habitación de mi amiga, sin embargo cometí el error de verlo directo a los ojos.

Estos eran de un extraño color café y por alguna razón, sentí como si me envolvieran en un hechizo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Le pregunté enseguida que mis neuronas comenzaron a funcionar de la forma correcta.

Él emitió un escaso: «¿Eh?» el cual, como era de esperarse me confundió. No sabía porque actuaba de ésta forma y la única opción que se me ocurrió, fue de que él era un ladrón.

Si mi teoría resulta ser cierta, mis amigas y yo corríamos peligro.

—¿Eres un ladrón? —No supe que pensaba al preguntarle aquello, ya que era más que obvio que no me respondería.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a decir, aún desde su posición en la cama.

No le creí, así que sin pensármelo dos veces me giré dispuesta a pedir ayuda.

Iría por mis amigas. Esperando que entre todas pudiéramos sacar a éste chico de la casa de Mei Ling.

Este arranque de valentía, lo hacía por la seguridad de mis amigas y por la del primo de Mei. Debido a que a pesar de que éste ladrón, no parece ser tan malo, no puedo confiarme.

Es como dicen: Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Ya que de lo contrario, aquí pueden resultar varios heridos y que lastimen a alguien, en especial al pequeño Shaoran, sería algo que no me lo podría perdonar.

Lamentablemente, mis intentos de prevenir que este ladrón hiciera de las suyas se vieron frustrados, pues él notó mis intenciones de escape.

Sin darme cuenta, él abandonó su posición en la cama y se apresuró a llegar hasta donde me encontraba. Me sujeto con sus brazos para evitar que saliera de la habitación.

Ahora sí, tenía miedo.

Así que haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, me revolví incómoda de la prisión en la que me tenía. Sin embargo pesé al esfuerzo que apliqué no logré liberarme, sobretodo porque tenerlo tan cerca hacía que me cegara.

Todo él aturdía y a la vez, provocaba que mis neuronas murieran una a una lentamente. Y lo peor venía siendo que no comprendía a que se debía.

—Sueltame... —pedí, rogando porque tuviera compasión de mí.

Él no me hizo caso. No tuvo piedad de la súplica de una chica indefensa como yo.

—Por favor... Sueltame. —volví a intentar, solo que esta vez mi súplica salió en un susurró.

El ladrón soltó un suspiro, que a decir verdad no supe de que iba.

—No lo haré, hasta que... —aseguró. Por mi parte, me aterrorice más.

—Pero... —intenté replicar al respecto, tratando de que él no se percatará del miedo que ésta situación lograba en mi.

—Sino me dejas explicarte... —indicó, guardando silencio brevemente— te tendré que besar hasta que me escuches.

Si la extraña situación en la que me encontraba, no había logrado que mi cordura se esfumara del todo, esa declaración si lo hizo. Tanto así que incluso, me pareció que en el interior de mi cabeza, sucedió una muerte masiva de neuronas.

¿Besarme? ¡Él! ¿por qué?

Admito que la idea de besarme, en lugar de parecerme extraña y aterradora me da cierta curiosidad, pero no se lo puedo permitir. Después de todo él es un completo extraño y no sé cuales sean sus intensiones en ésta casa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**«N/A¹»** Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo viene siendo como un resumen de lo anterior pero contado desde el punto de vista de Sakura. Comprendo que lo pude evitar, sin embargo en ésta ocasión me pareció adecuado ponerlo para que sepan lo que sintió ella con el asunto del fantasma.

También sé que dije que los capítulos serían más extensos, pero no pude evitar dejarlo hasta aquí.

**«N/A²»** Lo de la muerte masiva de neuronas, salió de una platica que tuve con una personita muy especial. Además de que me gusto el tema para bajarle dos rayitas al drama que Sakura le imprimió a su ahora: señor ladrón.

**«N/A³» **Les preguntó: Esperaban lo del beso ¿si? ¿no? Si le soy sincera, mi mente macabra no lo tenía planeado de esa forma, pero al final así salió y me gusto ese resultado. Sobretodo porque Shaoran se negaba a aceptar el reto, ahora habrá que esperar para saber de que va su decisión.


End file.
